


Snowed In

by BasilOaks



Category: Markiplier Egos, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Holidays, M/M, Power Outage, Snowed In, The other egos are mentioned in passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasilOaks/pseuds/BasilOaks
Summary: “What did you just do?”Wilford smiled innocently, but there was a devilish glint in his muddled pink eyes as he placed an old army switchblade onto the closest nightstand before it dissipated into a cloud of pastel smoke.“Wilford,”Dark said in a soft yet firm tone, his voice laced with both affection and exasperation. “Please say you did not just strand us out in the middle of nowhere, with no way of contacting the outside world.”“...well when you put it like that.”





	Snowed In

“Dark... Darkling? Love of my confusing and nonsensical existence? You know I absolutely _adore_ you, but I did not drive two hours and thirty minutes to the middle of god knows where to have a nice, work-free weekend for you to spend the whole time on that bloody awful computer.” The mustache clad show host said, sighing at the seemingly empty state of the rental cabin while dropping his flamboyantly tacky coat onto the small couch as he worked his way to the kitchen. “Darky? Dear, do you want me to bring you something?” 

“Ugh...”

Wilford chuckled as he poofed a set of Christmas mugs into existence, warming up a kettle of lukewarm water while beginning his search for some sort of tea or coffee. The quiet humming of the man seemed to fill the empty silence along with an instrumental Christmas jazz record he decided to turn during his wait, the familiar music seeming to temporarily bring the demon in the other room out of his own head. 

The usually calm and stoic man sighed in frustration as he typed away on his computer, groaning at the mass of stupid emails and texts the other egos had sent him. Just for once he wanted some time to himself and his partner, but of course, the others wanted him to suffer on his “peaceful” weekend off. 

“Have you been working the entire time I was out?” Wilford said while leaning against the bedroom’s door sipping some sort of overly sugary drink. “I swear to god these fools are going to be the second death of me.” Wil laughed softly as he joined the overworked monochrome man on the rental cabins small bed, passing his husband his own, much less sugary drink. 

“Wil dear, I’m sorry but you know I can’t get away with-” he said right as the power to his computer cut out. “What did you just do?” Wilford smiled innocently, but there was a devilish glint in his muddled pink eyes as he placed an old army switchblade onto the closest nightstand before it dissipated into a cloud of pastel smoke. _“Wilford,”_ Dark said in a soft yet firm tone, his voice laced with both affection and exasperation. “Please say you did not just strand us out in the middle of nowhere, with no way of contacting the outside world.” 

“...well when you put it like that.” The other man sighed, rubbing his temples before closing his laptop in defeat, the blue of his aura flaring up and overtaking the red at the familiar yet distant memory of being pulled away from paperwork by a certain overly bombastic colonel. 

“Googs and the Host have things covered back home. You left them in charge and trust them with handling any crisis that the Jims might cause, _right?_ And fuck, Doc was gonna shoot both of us if we didn’t start taking time for ourselves,” the madman said with a chuckle before he temporarily flopped down onto the bed next to his partner, the red and blue of the other man’s aura shifting before finally shrinking back into his prison of a body. “Has… Ugh, has it begun snowing yet?” “Started about an hour ago while you were brooding in here. Now,” the bubblegum pink man said with an obnoxiously perfect smile as he pulled himself and his partner back out of bed. “Change out of that stuffy suit and move that perky little butt into the living room,” punctuating the statement with a kiss to the cheek and an affectionate slap to the ass. “Wil!” “I’ll be in the kitchen!” 

* * *

“Darky, you coming or-oh…” The face of confusion plastered on the madman’s face shifted as he watched his husband wandered his way into the cramped kitchenette wearing the other’s oversized sweater, a look in his eyes that clearly stated: “you tell anyone this happened or I kill you.” Ha, like Wilford actually still believed the threats the demon sent him on the regular. “You look great in my clothes Darkling, too bad they won't stay on for-” “Oh my god, please just shut your mouth!” Dark said with a laugh, and god if Wilford didn’t melt at that beautiful sound. “You know Dark, I believe the forecast called for four to five inches over the next few days,” the taller man said while wrapping his arms around his husband’s waist. “And we’re alone right now.” Dark nodded slowly, trying to figure out what the pink man was implying before he felt himself being lifted up onto the counter, strong hands pressed against his waist.“Where are you going with this Wil?” “No internet either, I guess this means you’ll just have to spend the whole week snuggled up with me. No exceptions.” The demon chuckled before he took Wilford’s suspenders into his hands, pulling the madman into a series of chaste kisses. “I can't believe how stupid you are sometimes… I guess it's part of your charm.” “Oh you know that's why you love me.” “Oh definitely…” 

Dark smiled as he curled up next to Wilford on the small couch, loving touches and old memories of what was and might have been being passed between the two, no malice or deception being masked, just genuine love for one Wilford Warfstache and his… eccentric personality. So maybe Dark would have a mess to clean up when he got home, and maybe he would scold his husband later for his lack of self-control, but right now being cuddled up next to the love of his life by an open fire was just what he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is the first time I've written for any of the Iplier Egos, so any feedback or comments would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
